swbladesedgefandomcom-20200214-history
Coren Starkiller
Character Profile Name Coren Starkiller Faction Rank Sith Knight Affiliation The Sith Imperium Starkiller Family Fiore Family Ultron Family Aliases Coren Fiore Age Twenty-four Species Human Height 6'0" Weight 200 lbs Eye Color Blue Hair Color Brown Homeworld Y'Sad Involvement No one currently Children Eri'Anya Starkiller Father Xander Starkiller Mother Adrianna Fiore Siblings Deidre Fiore Yaran Somir Ceryni Fiore Il'Sirus Fiore Ithiel Fiore Malikar Fiore Sevorah Monteverdi Lauda Cavataio Jason Starkiller Morgaine deWinter Alistair Starkiller Asteria deWinter Cordelia deWinter Nessarose deWinter Leylah Ultron Masters Shery deWinter Nessarose deWinter Students None yet The Son of a Prince Born to Princess Adrianna Fiore Coren Fiore was raised to believe that his father was the deceased Prince Methias Fiore. The beloved Prince murdered by Athena Somir. Because he was a member of the Y'Sadian Royal family he was constantly guarded. The guard that was assigned to hiim was Y'Nar Drayven. The sister of his mother's guard, Gareth Drayven. He was a rather spoiled child. Adrianna bought her son many toys, gifts and other such items in which the other children never received. His mother simply blamed it on the fact that she was making up for the fact that he would never meet his father. Coren began his training like all the other children on Y'Sad in the forms of combat and defense. Both with and without weapons. His mastery of his skills were almost flawless. His trainers were impressed with his skills, but also had problems with the fact that he had difficulties with authority at such a young age. That was soon curbed when it was soon revealed to him that he would follow andy and all orders given to him no matter what the order, no matter what the cost. {C At the age of seven, he became aware enough to realize and question his mother about the matter that he possessed absolutely no Y'Sadian features such as the red eyes or sharp teeth which would have normally ground down by the age of seven. Adrianna told him he developed her Corellian features of blue eyes and normal human teeth. Coren believed his mother with every ounce of his being. Force Training with his mother As Coren grew older, his mother began training only him in the ways of the Force. Coren was quite content in learning the ways of the Force when his mother discovered he was Force Sensitive. However, after a short time of training he began to ask questions as to why she was not training his brothers and sisters. The explanation that their father did not wish her to train them as Jedi did not sit well with him. If it was not his father's wish for her to train his brothers and sisters, then why was it alright for her to train him? As he continued to badger her on the matter, Adrianna changed her plans and began training them all in neutral Force Powers only. This way she was able to fulfill her promise to Methias. None of them would be trained as Jedi. Still this disturbed him greatly that he had to badger his mother for the infomormation until they were all being Force trained. She had to be hiding something somewhere. Sewing his royal oats As a royal heir on Y'Sad, it is well known that the men take on a female servant within the castle to play around with. Coren happened to take on quite a few. As Adrianna liked to say. "You're just like you're father." Never quite understanding, Coren just assumed that Methias slept with many of the servants as well. Coren happened to take quite a fancy to Niamh Cullen. A beautiful young woman who at the time was training to become a guard in the Y'Sadian Royal Guard. The Truth Shall Set You Free Still feeling uneasy about his mother's explanation of their Force training, Coren began to contemplate other issues of his past. Especially his blue eyes, the lack of his sharp teeth. At the age of 19, the young man had begun to conduct genetic makeups of all the Fiore children and him. It turned out that he only had half of the DNA that the others had: Their mother's. It was then only then that he confronted her. For now, he had the evidence to prove that he was not the son of the Prince. When she finally came forward with the name of his father, Xander Starkiller, Coren packed up and left Y'Sad. And finally we shall meet Instead of announcing himself, Coren Fiore simply walked into his father's office divulging who he was. Coren cared not that Xander's current love Shery deWinter was in the room with them. He wondered if his father even knew who he was and he had been abandoned by him. The questions were answered almost immediately as his mother decided to rear her ugly head and butt in attempting to apologize to Xander as well for never telling him about their son. It would seem that the Jedi had been deceiving both of them for 19 years. Coren turned his mother away demeaning her telling her how much he hated her for what she had done to him. His father does not approve of his treatment of his mother. Romancing the Wings Though he hated his mother, from time to time he would continue to travel back and forth to Y'Sad and visit with his brothers and sisters. One of his visits consisted of bedding Niamh as he always did. Except this time it resulted in Niamh becoming pregnant with Coren's child. No matter what she or any member of his family told him, Coren simply refused to believe that this so called child was his. And if the 'whore' was choosing to have it then it would be a slave within the castle and it would bear the Cullen name. He knew full well the girl had fallen in love with him. His brothers and sisters constantly sent holos to him on Spira telling him that she was faithful and never strayed from him. They had done tests to confirm the identity that Eri'Anya Cullen was indeed his daughter. The law of Y'Sad demanded his take responsibility for the child and she bear his last name. His mother badgered him constantly. The family secret After 15 months of the little girl's life, Coren finally divulged to his little sister Nessarose deWinter that he indeed had a child. Nessa was the only one that Coren trusted with the information and actually entrusted with to meet her and keep the secret for him. As she described her to Coren. He treated Eri'Anya like a 'Grocery list.' Coren actually liked the analogy because he could return her to the store where she came from. The secret however was shortlived when his younger half sister Asteria came into the conversation unwanted followed by the drug crazed Morgaine. With the plan set in motion to have Nessa and Nessa alone meet Eri'Anya, Coren instructed Niamh to bring her to the Spira Mansion and not divulge the identity of the child. Though she did exactly as she was told and Coren felt that he benefitted in the deal because Morgaine went to harm his child and Niamh broke her nose for it. Actually it was pretty funny in his opinion. His father put an end to the scene quickly and demanded to know what Niamh was doing there with Eri'Anya. Niamh pushed off his replies as best she could until she could no longer and Coren intervened revealing the identity of Eri'Anya. He quickly sent Niamh back to Y'Sad with the child in tow. As Nessa said his 'Grocery List.' Though he had acknowledged her and now provided her with the name Eri'Anya Starkiller. Taking what's rightfully his During the battle of Y'Sad, the young man had come to find out that the mother of his child had taken on the role of guard to his mother and was galavanting across the Galaxy. Quickly boarding his ship, he followed Cameron Centurion and took possession of his daughter and Adrianna and Niamh have not seen her since. Sith Training When he came to his father, he had learned some of the neutral powers from his mother. His father's lover Shery had agreed to take him on as her student. Albeit very brief, Coren's still never disclosed but to those very close to him why that relationship of Apprentice/Master never lasted. Now he is currently training with his sister Nessarose. Force Powers Category:Starkiller Family Category:Male Category:Character Category:Y'Sadian Royalty Category:Near Human Category:Royalty Category:Sith Category:Sith Knight Category:Ultron Family